


Nora's Turn

by Spectre058



Series: JNPR Tales [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Massage, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Follow up to Dealing With Finals. Watching her boyfriend and leader help Pyrrha relax only got Nora more wound up and horny, so, as soon as they're done with one redhead, the other is all over them. Shameless sexy fun times. Written as a commission.





	Nora's Turn

Gently, Jaune lifted Pyrrha, carrying her back to her bed, and letting Nora up in the process. She bounded to her feet, pulled Ren up off his knees, and kissed him. It was a sloppy kiss, Nora’s lips still wet with Ren and Pyrrha’s cum, but neither of them mind. For several moments they just held each other close, kissing passionately. It was something they did after every time they’d fucked as a group, and Jaune had discussed it with Pyrrha. She said it was probably a way of reaffirming their relationship or something, Jaune just figured they liked kissing. Whatever the reason, they separated just as Jaune turned back from putting Pyrrha down.  
Pulling back from Ren, Nora took a few dancing steps over to the massage table, and used the rag they’d left next to oil to wipe the smeared cum off her lips and chin. She tossed the rag to Ren, letting him do the same, and looked at Jaune. “That was a good thing you did for Pyrrha.”

 

Jaune shrugged, despite everything still a little self-conscious. “She needed it. And it was your idea.”

 

“I know.” Nora beamed. “Doesn’t make it any less noble. And…” Her voice got mischievous. “now it’s my turn!” Without looking, she plucked up the bottle of massage oil, and squirted a healthy stream over her chest. The liquid splashed out, running in glistening trails down between her breasts. She looked up at Ren. “You’re up first.”

 

“Wha?” His question was cut off when she sprang forward to shove herself against him. Wrapping one arm around him, and using the other to dribble more of the oil over her tits, she started to rub herself against him.

 

“I’m giving you a massage, dummy.” Her voice bubbled merrily, and she continued to push her boobs around his chest, thoroughly spreading the oil. “You worked so hard after all.”

 

“Oh, yay me.” The words were dry, but he was smiling as he said them.

 

“Not just you.” She cooed, giving his butt a squeeze, then cheating out a bit to look at Jaune. “You too, leader boy.”

 

“I don’t, um…” Jaune shot a concerned look at the sleeping Pyrrha. He’d had slept with Nora more than a few times, but always with her awake and actively encouraging him. He didn’t know if it was ok to do that when she wasn’t… involved? With a sinking feeling, he realized they really should have talked about this before now. What if she woke up and was mad that he was…

 

With a sigh, Nora pulled herself away from Ren, grabbed ahold of his dick, and dragged him with her as she marched up to Jaune. She stopped, standing with one hand on her hip, the other holding her boyfriend’s now semi erect penis, and gave him a level look. The fact that she was a full head shorter than him and had to crane her neck back too do it did nothing to reduce the impact of her stare. “Stop thinking. You and my boyfriend just screwed your girlfriend silly. She isn’t going to mind if I take a turn.”

 

“I still don’t---” She squirted some oil on his chest. He started to speak again, she squirted more. He got the message. He shut up.

 

“Better.” She dropped the bottle and patted him on the chest, splashing the oil all over. With one finger she drew a glistening line from his pecs to his pecker, then wrapped her fingers around his limp shaft. Her hand on Ren’s cock started to shift back and forth, drawing him closer and pulling a pleased sound from him. He stepped into her tug, pressing himself against her side, and gave Jaune best described as resigned excitement. Nora was usually the instigators of these sorts of shenanigans, and once against she’d gotten her way. But, Jaune had to admit, he’d never regretted it. He hoped it would stay that way.

 

Nora pressed herself against Jaune, giving him the same boob massage she’d given Ren. Both of her hands were moving now, jerking them off as she rubbed herself against them. The effect was almost instantaneous. Ren had already been starting to stiffen, but now he was hard as a rock, and even the hesitant Jaune was quickly coming around. She grinned to herself as she felt his softness move in her hand, swelling and hardening under her touch. That was more like it. The boy needed to relax more. She tugged a bit faster, turning back and forth to press her tits against one man than the other. Soon all three of them were a mess, gleaming with splattered oil. A hand caught her hip, pulling her a little more towards Ren and he bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss, passionately, then broke it and turned towards Jaune, who only hesitated a moment before following Ren’s lead. Good.

 

The hand on her hip moved, sliding along the oiled skin of her belly, traveling up to cup one of her breasts. The touch made her moan, the sound muffled by Jaune’s lips on hers. Then that hand was joined by another, this one wrapping around her back to squeeze her ass cheek. She broke the kiss with Jaune, giving him a surprised smile, the hand on her ass could only be his. His other hand pushed a bit on her other hip, turning her back towards Ren. He was waiting for her, and one hand cupped the back of her neck as he kissed her again. Then he released her, and bent forward to trail more kisses down her neck and chest. That invoked another moan, one that turned into a pleased little yelp as his lips replaced his hand and he bit down lightly on one nipple. Her head rolled back in pleasure, and Jaune planted a row of butterfly kisses along her neck. Ren turned the bite into a kiss, suckling gently. All three of them were panting and moaning now, hungry, needy moans from the men, and encouraging sounds from her as she urged them on.

 

Her efforts were rewarded when Ren ran his free hand down her belly to rub his finger tips in slow circles around her clit. It was just what she’d wanted, and she pressed her hips forward, pushing against his hand, and turning more fully to face him. He responded by moving lower, fingers now playing through her folds. That elicited a moan, her breathing accelerating in the wake of it. Fingers probed at her opening teasingly, then slid inside. With his palm still rubbing on her clit, Ren started to rock the finger back and forth, matching his own pace with the one her hand was playing out on his cock. Nora sagged backward, resting her back on Jaune while her boyfriend fingered her. More pleased sounds tumbled from her lips until Ren interrupted them with a fresh kiss. From behind her, Jaune’s hands wrapped around to fondle and play with her boobs, taking over for Ren. She broke the kiss when he slid a second finger inside, her lips leaving his to let out a long, contented, “yes…”

 

Then, with a burst of energy that surprised both of her partners despite their long experience with her, she released their cocks, pushed off from Ren, and leapt at him. He let out a startled sound and reflexively reached to catch her. She’d counted on it, and land squarely where she meant to, chest pressed against his, her legs spread and the backs of her knees resting on the insides of his elbows. With a huge smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. As she did, she wiggled her hips, rubbing her wet pussy against his chest and the tip of his erection. He got the message, and without breaking the kiss lowered his arms a bit, sliding towards his cock, which bounced and promptly bent forward to poke out under her ass. He tried again, this time got it right, and he slid her down onto his shaft.

 

To Jaune, who’d stepped a pace or two back, it looked like he wanted to start out slow, but Nora wasn’t have any of it. As soon as he was inside her, she started to bounce in his arms, forcing him to meet her rhythm or risk dropping her. Standing back and watching, Jaune was impressed. Nora was small, but she was almost nothing but muscle, and Ren was carry fucking her like it was nothing. It was quite the sight, but there was a twinge of disappointment as he was left out of the fun. That didn’t last too long though. Breaking her kiss, Nora looked over her shoulder at him. “Well, what are you waiting for? My ass isn’t going to fuck itself.”

 

He started to take a step forward, then hesitated. What if? Hands slid around his chest, fingers brushing lightly, and two points of soft pressure pressed against his back. “Well?” a voice purred in his ear, “what are you waiting for?”  
“Pyrrha?” Jaune turned a bit in her arms, shoulder brushing across her breast in the process. She gave him a sultry, satiated smile, kissed him, then pushed him towards their teammates. “Go, give her what you gave me.”

 

That was the permission Jaune needed. His lingering doubts fell away, and he stepped forward with a will. He stooped to recover the oil from where Nora had dropped it, squirted a healthy dose on his shaft, rubbing it around to make sure it spread everywhere. Then he timed his moment, stepped forward, and pressed himself up against Nora as she rose on Ren’s cock. with one hand he lined himself up, and she came back down, he thrust forward, sinking himself into her ass. The sound Nora made as his cock filled her was somewhere between a purr and a growl, an animalistic sound of contentment and pleasure that tugged at the primal urges in all of them. She leaned back further from Ren, letting Jaune take some of her weight, and letting go of Ren with one of her arms so she could reach back and hold onto the back of Jaune’s neck.

 

Hanging there, suspended between her teammates, she rocked back and forth, trying to get them to start moving again. They didn’t need much encouragement, and soon both of her holes were being hammered as they worked in unison to bounce her up and down. That was basically all she needed. Ren had already gotten her close, and the addition of Jaune sent Nora cascading over the edge into a howling orgasm. They didn’t stop fucking her as she came, they had more than enough experience with her to know she wouldn’t be done after just one. So they kept going, kept bouncing the buxom redhead up and down between them as she rode the climax out, hips jerking and fingers tightening on her partner’s skin as sensation slammed its way through her. As it faded, her moans started to morph into recognizable words.

 

“More…” she panted, riding out the last wave of pleasure. “Give me more! Fuck my cunt! Fuck my ass! Give me more of those fucking cocks! I want it! I need it! More! More! More!” The words started to run together, Nora’s usual motormouth running into overdrive as both her holes continued to scream pleasure through her.

 

“It sounds like she’s enjoying herself,” Pyrrha purred from her bed. She’d returned there after encouraging Jaune, and now lay reclined, watching the show her team was putting on. Crooking a finger at the trio, she beckoned to them. “Bring her over here, she must be getting heavy, and I’m sure she’s going to want you to focus your strength on something other than holding her up.”

 

Neither of the men had wanted to admit it, but she had a point. Working together, they half waddled, half walked over to the bed, neither of them wanting to pull out of the babbling, bouncing woman. Jaune was the first one there, and with a relieved groan he tried to disguise as a moan, he sat down on the edge of the mattress. Pyrrha welcomed him, easing him down onto his back so Nora was riding him in a variation on the reverse cowgirl, her legs spread wide to allow both of them access. Ren stood at the edge of the bed. With most of Nora’s weigh now supported by the mattress beneath Jaune, he was freed up to set his own pace. Which he did, not matching Jaune stroke for stroke anymore, but setting up a counter rhythm that ensured that one of Nora’s holes was always filled. Past experience had taught him something else about his girlfriend, after her first climax, the rest tended to come faster and faster. The new pattern pulled a fresh one out of her in less than half the time it had taken the first time, and her eyes rolled back as her debauched babbling grew louder and louder until Pyrrha interrupted it by pressing her lips hard against the other woman’s.

 

Nora’s arms moved on instinct, wrapping around Pyrrha’s shoulders and pulling her deeper into the kiss, using it as an anchor to keep her from washing away in the waves of pleasure her teammates were fucking through her. Without breaking the kiss, Pyrrha shifted her position on the bed, pressing up against Nora. She reached down, tugged one of Jaune’s hands off the other woman’s hip and pressed it firmly against her own pussy before reaching up to fondle Nora. His fingers slipped inside, two of them pumping back and forth as his thumb rubbed circles against her clit. She ground down on him, wanting to be part of the action but not wanting to steal the spotlight. Not that there was much chance of that.

 

Nora wasn’t nearly as distracted or out of it as her team thought, she was just in her element, embroiled in the middle of lustful chaos was her second favorite place in the entire world to be. And she gave as good as she got, riggling and thrusting back against both cocks, urging the boys to keep going, and to do it faster damn it. She could feel their need, could feel it in the way Ren’s perfect rhythm control was slipping, and in the way Jaune’s hips bucked just a bit more frantically than they had. They were both close, and she wanted to shove them over. So, when Pyrrha backed off on her kiss to moan out her own pleasure, Nora joined her, playing it up, begging for more, demanding it. She opened her eyes, she’d closed them during the kiss, and stared at Pyrrha, then past her, at the woman behind her. Yang Xiao Long stood frozen in the open doorway, one hand still on the doorknob, her eyes wide and jaw literally hanging open.

 

“In or out,” Nora panted between moans, “just close the damn door.”

 

That got everybody’s attention, and time seemed to stop for a moment as all movement stopped and everybody on the bed turned as one to look at their unexpected guest. Yang stared back at them for a moment, clearly speechless. Nora wasn’t having any of that though, and she continued to writhe in her partners grips, trying to keep fucking herself.

 

“Nora?” Ren asked, clearly torn.

 

“I”m sooo close.” Nora whined, still bouncing on their cocks.

 

“Shouldn’t we?” He asked, eyes returning to his girlfriend.

 

“Give that girl what she wants?” There was click and he looked back up to find the door closed, Yang leaning back against it with her arms crossed. “Don’t stop on my account.”

 

Nora squealed in glee, and thrust down hard on both cocks. That broke the spell. They were pretty clearly caught. If that was the case, might as well go out on a high note. On any other night, knowing they had an audience might have been deterrent but right now, with Yang’s smirk as encouragement, team JNPR threw caution to the wind. Jaune was the first to cum. Cock buried deep in his teammate’s ass, his fingers filling up his girlfriend’ and with his best friend’s sister watching, he came hard. Bucking and groaning he pumped out his second load of the night, filling Nora’s ass. That set her off, and her cries made everybody glad Yang had closed the door. Ren was only a few pumps behind her. He had self control to pull out though, his cock bouncing up and down on her clit as he shot a trio of ropey strands of cum up over her belly to splash against her tits. Pyrrha even came, a low key, mellow orgasm that released the last bits tension Yang’s had reignited. For a few moments they just sat there, all of them coming down a bit from the ecstatic high of everything that had happened. Then, one by one, they looked up at Yang.

 

She still leaned against the door, her arms crossed and eyes alight with a feral hunger. “I was in the hall and thought I heard somebody scream.” She said, wide eyes roving over the lustful tableau before her. “I never expected…” Her voice trailed off, and she licked her lips. Then she reached back behind herself to open the door. “It’s late, and we all need sleep, but, um… We’re going to talk about this later.” She gave them a wicked smile as she slipped out. “Because I want in.”


End file.
